dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancing with the Stars 16
The sixteenth season of Dancing with the Stars premiered 18 March 2013. Twelve celebrities competed this season, one less than on the previous season. Tom Bergeron and Brooke Burke returned as hosts. Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli and Carrie Ann Inaba all returned as judges. On 21 May 2013, singer Kellie Pickler and Derek Hough were announced as the winners; Disney star Zendaya and Valerie Harper placed second, and NFL player Jacoby Jones and Karina Smirnoff placed third. Development The cast of eleven and their professional partners was announced 26 February 2013 on Good Morning America, with Jacoby Jones' participation confirmed two days earlier on 24 February during a network promo for the series airing during the 85th Oscars as a tease for the GMA announcement. Two weeks after the cast announcement, Sean Lowe was revealed as a twelfth contestant dancing with Peta Murgatroyd. This season saw its youngest contestant to date, sixteen-year-old Zendaya. Previously, the youngest was Shawn Johnson from Season 8 at seventeen. In Season 20, the record was taken from Zendaya by Willow Shields who competed when she was fourteen. The following professionals did not return for Season 16: Chelsie Hightower, Louis van Amstel, Anna Trebunskaya (both Van Amstel and Trebunskaya returned for Season 21), and Maksim Chmerkovskiy (he eventually returned for Season 18). Lindsay Arnold, a contestant from Season Nine of So You Think You Can Dance was introduced as a new professional along with Troupe member Sharna Burgess. Gleb Savchenko, who recently participated as a professional on Season Twelve of the Australian version of the show, was also announced as a new professional. Witney Carson, also a contestant from Season Nine of So You Think You Can Dance, and Julian Tocker joined Oksana Dmytrenko, Henry Byalikov, Emma Slater, and Sasha Farber as the fifth and sixth members of the Dance Troupe. After only two dances, Dorothy Hamill withdrew from the competition due to a potential severe back injury. She is the third celebrity to withdraw due to injury, after Misty May-Treanor in Season 7 and Tom DeLay in Season 9. Sara Evans in Season 3 also quit, but that time it was due to her impending divorce. This also marks the second consecutive season where Tristan MacManus and his partner have gone home first in the competition, although last season he and his partner were actually eliminated the first week. This is the first time since Season Nine that a couple withdrew. Couples Scoring Charts Judges' Scoring Summary Average Scores Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Performances Lisa Vanderpump is the only star to not land on this list. Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Dances Weekly Scores and Songs Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1 Week 2 * At the results show of this week, it was announced that Dorothy Hamill would be withdrawing from the show by doctors orders due to an injury she had suffered from during training prior to this week. * Either Lisa or Victor would have been eliminated this week, but they were "saved" from elimination due to Hamill's withdrawal from the competition. Week 3: Prom Night * Jacoby & Karina and Zendaya & Val each received two bonus points in the Prom King and Queen voting, bringing both couples' total scores to 26 each. Week 4: "Best Year of My Life" Night * Each celebrity included a brief solo during their routines. Kyle Jacobs, Kellie Pickler's husband, performed his own song, which he wrote for Kellie. * During the results show, Karina Smirnoff and Valentin Chmerkovskiy were revealed to have received the most Twitter votes (hashtag #ProName) on Monday night's performance show. Week 5: Len's Side-by-Side Challenge * Each couple had to select two other professionals that had either been eliminated, featured in previous seasons, or participated in the troupe. They then performed simultaneously with those professional dancers. Maksim Chmerkovskiy, Anna Trebunskaya, Chelsie Hightower, Tony Dovolani and Tristan MacManus were among the pros returning as well as Henry Byalikov, Emma Slater, Sasha Farber and Witney Carson from the troupe. Week 6: Stevie Wonder Week * Each couple performed to a song by Stevie Wonder. Hunter Hayes performed a duet with Wonder for an opening performance. * Each couple also performed a team dance picked by the highest-scoring couples Zendaya and Val (Team Paso Doble) and Kellie and Derek (Team Samba). Week 7: Latin Night * Each couple danced to a Latin hit. After having danced, the top scoring couple was saved from elimination that week. If there was a tie for first place, the couple with the highest cumulative score won immunity. * The remaining six couples then took part in the Dance-Offs, where they competed against another couple doing the cha-cha-cha, jive or rumba. For each Dance-off, the judges declared a winning couple who added three bonus points to their score. Dance-Offs Week 8: Trio Challenge * Each couple performed one unlearned ballroom dance as well as a trio dance. Each couple chose one professional who was either previously eliminated or participates in the dance troupe to perform with them. Week 9: Semifinals * Each couple performed a dance chosen by the viewers through Twitter. * Sean and Peta would have danced Disco had they not been eliminated. Week 10: Finals * Each couple danced a judges' choice, cha-cha-cha relay, and a super sized freestyle on night one. * On night two, one of the four couples was eliminated within the first hour of the show and the remaining three couples then danced an instant dance of a style they already knew with music given to them minutes before. Night 1 Night 2 * Alexandra & Mark were eliminated during the first hour of the show, thus bringing the total number of couples down to the traditional three. Musical Guests Trivia * This season marks the fourth win for Derek Hough giving him the most mirrorball trophies out of all the professional dancers in the world. Gallery Dorothy-Tristan-Promo16.jpg|12th place: Dorothy & Tristan Wynonna_&_Tony_S16.jpg|11th place: Wynonna & Tony Lisa-Gleb-Promo16.png|10th place: Lisa & Gleb DL-Cheryl-Promo16.jpg|9th place: Darryl & Cheryl Victor_and_Lindsey_S16.PNG|8th place: Victor & Lindsay Andy_&_Sharna_S16.jpg|7th place: Andy & Sharna Sean-Peta-Promo16.jpg|6th place: Sean & Peta Ingo-Kym-Promo16.jpg|5th place: Ingo & Kym Alexandria_and_Mark_S16.jpg|4th place: Alexandra & Mark Jacoby-Karina-Promo16.jpg|3rd place: Jacoby & Karina Zendaya_and_Val_S16.jpg|2nd place: Zendaya & Val Kellie-derek.jpg|1st place: Kellie & Derek Category:Seasons